leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Victory Decoration (SM-P Promo)
}} }} }} Victory Decoration (Japanese: 勝利の勲章 Victory Decoration) is an . It is one of the . Card text Release information In Japan, this card was first awarded to the top four competitors from the , , and Leagues at the 2017 Osaka Champion's League, held at MyDome Osaka, Osaka on February 18 and 19, 2017. It was awarded again to the top four competitors of the Open League at the 2017 Miyagi Champion's League, held at Sunfesta, Sendai on April 1 and 2, 2017. Pokémon Card Festa 2017 incorporated three more Champion's League 2017 events, including an Aichi competition, held at the Nagoya Trade & Industry Center, Nagoya on May 5, 2017; a Chiba competition, held at Makuhari Messe, Chiba on May 20 and 21, 2017; and another Osaka competition, held at Intex Osaka, Osaka on May 28, 2017. The top four competitors from the , , and Leagues at each venue were awarded this card. The final 2017 Champion's League event was held in Okayama at the Cooperative Okayama Prefecture Wholesale Center on May 14, 2017. The top four competitors of the Open League were awarded this card. A total of 14 First Place awards, 14 Second Place awards and 28 Third Place awards had been given out this season. During the 2017-2018 season, this card was first awarded to the top four competitors from the , , and Leagues at the 2018 Yokohama Champion's League, held at the Pacifico Yokohama, Yokohama on September 3, 2017. It was awarded again to the top four competitors of the Open League at the 1st Certified Champion's League 2018 Tournament, held at the Sunshine City Convention Center in East Ikebukuro, Toshima, Tokyo on November 26, 2017. Two more Champion's League events were held in 2018: the Nagoya competition was held at the Nagoya Trade & Industry Center, Nagoya on March 21, 2018 and the Kyoto competition was held at the Kyoto Pulse Plaza, Kyoto on April 21, 2018. The top four competitors from the , , and Leagues at each venue were awarded this card. A total of 10 First Place awards, 10 Second Place awards and 20 Third Place awards had been given out this season. During the current 2018-2019 season, this card was first awarded to the top four competitors from the , , and Leagues at the 2019 Tokyo Champion's League, held at the Tokyo Big Site, Tokyo on September 16, 2018. The following Champions League tournament was held at Sakai Messe, Niigata on December 2, 2018, at which the top four competitors from the , , , and Open Leagues were awarded this card. The Junior, Senior and Master Leagues in this tournament had Standard Regulation while the Open League had Extra Regulation. This card was awarded again to the top four competitors of the Open League for both the Standard and Extra Regulation at the Certified Champion's League 2019 Tournament, held at Makuhari Messe, Chiba on February 17, 2019. The final Champion's League of the season was held at Kyoto Pulse Plaza, Kyoto on April 14, 2019 with the top four competitors from the , , and Leagues being awarded this card. A total of 11 First Place awards, 11 Second Place awards and 22 Third Place awards had been given out this season Each variant has different artwork by 5ban Graphics and a foil stamp with the event logo behind the effect text. The stamp also details the venue each print was awarded at, making each regional release unique. The gold and silver variant were given to those who finished first and second respectively in each available league category at each meeting. The bronze variant was given to those who placed third and fourth. Gallery Trivia *Based on the number of tournaments held during the Sun & Moon Champion's League period, there is an estimate of 35 First Place awards, 35 Second Place awards and 70 Third place awards given out to top competitors. Origin This card's effect matches that of , a card previously released in the expansion. Category:SM-P Promotional cards Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Holographic cards de:Shōri no Kunshō (TCG) it:Victory Decoration (SM-P Promo) ja:勝利の勲章